1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reflex cameras having light shades for preventing inadvertent exposrue of a film unit during viewing of the subject to be photographed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras of the reflex type are well known and generally include a pivotally mounted reflecting mirror which is used during the viewing and/or focusing of the subject to be photographed and a curtain or plate which may be moved betwen a light blocking position wherein it prevents inadvertent exposure of a film unit during the viewing and or focusing operation and a non-blocking position in which the film unit may be exposed. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,042 and 3,714,879 which show a plate type light blocking member and U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,422 which shows a curtain. One of the problems with reflex cameras of the type having a pivotally mounted plate is that they usually entail complicated and expensive operating mechanisms to pivot the plate between its light blocking and unblocking positions. Also, considerable space must be provided in the camera to allow for pivoting movement of the plate. On the other hand, reflex cameras of the type having a curtain or shade for providing the light blocking function generally require that tensioning of the curtain for subsequent movement from its light blocking position to its unblocking position be accomplished by an act which is independent of th act of depressing a button to initiate an exposure cycle, e.g., winding of a film transport lever to move a film unit into its exposure position.